


One Day

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s07e08 Pretty in Blue, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Little Dialogue, Parent Wishverse Captain Hook| Detective Rogers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Hook gets one day with his little girl back.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> loboselinaistrash prompted: “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this..”
> 
> A canon divergence of 7x08, if Alice had actually found a way to cure the curse on their hearts.

He shouldn’t have been enjoying it as much as he was, he knew that she had to change back and he’d give her the antidote.

 

Eventually.

 

Alice had found a way to end the curse on their hearts, but alas, all magic came with a price. The purpose of the potion was to regress their hearts back. However, it also ended up regressing Alice back. She was brought back to around the age of 2, with the mindset of a toddler as well. Regina had found a potion that would let her age back, but Killian hadn’t given it to her yet.

 

He would, he told himself. It’d be selfish not to. Even though he could raise her properly, out of the tower and with no threats from the witch. She could run free in the grass, swim in the ocean. She could go to a real school, go to balls.

 

Alas, Killian knew that it wasn’t fair. As much pain as Alice’s life had brought her, it was also what made her into the wonderful woman she was. She had been adventurous and brave. Alice was far stronger than Killian ever dreamed of being. He couldn’t take all of that away from her. They’d form a relationship of who she was now, a woman who had traveled all throughout the lands. They’d heal together.

 

However, he would give them one day.

 

He took her to the beach and let her run around like crazy. They had a tea party and ate so much marmalade, he worried she might be sick. They played with wooden swords in the living room of the cottage she had been living alone in for so long, but now it would hold the two of them.

 

By the time the sun was setting in the sky, her eyes were drooping. He made her some dinner and fed it to her, when she got too lazy to do it. He carried her to her bed, tucking her under the sheets. She looked far too tiny for it, but she didn’t mind as she cuddled her stuffed bunny closer.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“I love you, Papa,” she whispered with a tiny yawn.

“I love you more, my sweet Starfish.” The vile felt heavy in his pocket and he knew what he had to do. “Here, I want you to drink this.” He pulled it out of his pocket.

“What is it?”

“A special treat. Open wide.” Alice instantly obliged and he slipped in the blue liquid. She swallowed it quickly and he let out a tiny sigh. Regina had told him that the potion would take a couple of hours to take effect. “That’s a good girl. Sweet dreams, Starfish. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

He walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, knowing that come tomorrow, they could start their new lives.


End file.
